Per Sempre
by jbpottermalfoy123
Summary: HPDM. Slash. MPreg. Angst. Two-shot. Harry and Draco aree forced to split. But after their one last fling, Harry makes a suprising discovery. Mentions of sex. Graphic Birth Scene. Foul Lang.


Inspired by Chris Young's Tomorrow. Enjoy.

~break line~

1996. Mid-October.

It took 6 weeks. 15 potions classes. 6 meetings in the library. It only took that amount of time for Harry and Draco to stop fighting.

1996. First week of November.

It took 2 more weeks. 5 more potions classes. 2 more meetings in the library. It only took that time for Draco to ask Harry on a date.

1996. Second week of November.

It took 1 more week. 3 more potions classes. 4 secret meetings in broom closets. It took that amount of time for Harry to realize that Draco was the one. It took Draco less. He realized it a week earlier.

Mid-December.

It took 5 more weeks. 12 more potions classes. 8 more broom closet meetings. 5 'tutoring sessions'. 3 actual tutoring sessions. It took that amount of time for them to say I Love You. It also took that amount of time for Draco to introduce Harry to his friends, not as Potter, that boy who lived. But as Harry, Draco's boyfriend. His only love.

~break line~

Christmas gifts.

A pocket watch with two faces for Draco. One for the time. One that mimicked what the Weasley's did. Engraving: I love you, my Dragon.

A necklace of 2 snakes in the yin-yang position for Harry. One black, one green. On the back, a two words. _Per sempre. _Forever.

11 weeks. 35 potions classes. 12 broom closet meetings. This is how long forever lasts. It can be severed by a phrase uttered by a father. Fovever can be severed.

~break line~

"It is time for you to begin to court Astoria. You will sever any reltionships. You will be married after graduation next year. That is all."

And with that, Lucius began working on whatever was in front of him. Draco felt his jaw tightened, and he turned, and walked back to his room. He fell back on his four poster, feeling tears well in his eyes._'Harry,my dear Harry. I'm so sorry.'_

_~break line~_

Draco was already in the Room of Requieement when Harry arrived that day after they arrived back from vacation. He was seated in armchair when Harry came in.

"Hey, sexy. Didn't see you at the feast yesterday. You okay?"Harry slid onto Draco's lap, noticing the pensieve, faraway look in eyes. He slid a hand onto Draco's cheek, a concerned look in his eyes. Draco refused to meet his eyes, instead straing into the flames.

"I am to begin to court Astoria this year. We are to be wed after graduation." At this time he raised his head to meet the green eyes of the boy he loved. "I never would of started this if I had known." He rested his forehead on Harry's. " I am so sorry."

"We knew something like this was goning to happen." They did. In the bottom of the hearts, in the back of there minds, they both knew. Something in their lives was goning to seperate them. Fate would allow a small window of time, but only a tiny one, for these two people to experince true love, but then it tore them apart.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and turned to kiss the pale neck.

"Draco."

He raised his head to look at Harry.

"Draco, make love to me." He kissed Draco's lips. "Give me one thing _she_ can't take. I want to be selfish, and make sure I have a part of you."

"Harry, you will always have a part of me." He took the smaller hand, and pressed it to his chest. "My heart. No one can take that from you, because you will always have it._ Per Sempre. _And that's a promise."

He placed his lips against Harry's, and deepened it. As they stood up, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist , and without releasing the lips attached to his, brought them over to the bed that the Room provided. He put Harry done on the bed, and straddled his hips. Draco rested his forehead on on top of the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Are you sure, Harry? We can stop anytime, if you feel like you're having regrets."

Harry stared into the gray eyes above him.

"No regrets. I will never regret this."

And those words, Draco made love to Harry.

And they fell asleep in each others arms.

And in the morning, Harry woke up. Alone.

~break line~

A/n: So I was writing this as a one shot, but changed my mind. I'll post the rest next week. Happy summer!

JBPM


End file.
